Run Away
by Cat-kun
Summary: Ryou is sick of Yami Bakura always beating him up so he runs away and gets beaten up by a gang can Yami Bakura save Ryou before Ryou dies? Yami Bakura-OOC Yami BakuraRyou


Run Away

by: Yami Nightmare Magician

Nightmare Magician: I DO NOT OWN THIS MY YAMI DOES!

Yami Nightmare Magician: Drama yessss

Nightmare Magician: SHE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH!

* * *

_I'm never coming home_

_To late to change my opionion of you_

_You abused me _

_and now your going to pay_

Rain was falling hard tonight as a Teenage Albino boy ran down the ran-slicked streets he had to get away from that Hell-Hole that used to be his apartment

"Yami Bakura good-bye" he said to himself running

_Don't speak to me_

_I won't listen_

_I've had enough_

_I've given up_

_Good-bye_

Yami Bakura was drunk again all was on his mind was to grab a knife and start totake out all of his anger of getting beaten in a game on Ryou who made a great little "toy" for when he got angry.

He got out his black cell phone and called the house he did not want to get locked out again "Hey Ryou ya there hiccup".

The cellphone only did static as the Tomb Robber threw it to the ground in ager stomping it with his foot before rushing to their house.

"DAMNIT RYOU I'LL FIND YOU!" he yelled into the air as his black cloak swayed in the wind.

_You won't find me their_

_I've had enough_

_Of your painful love_

_I'm leaving_

_and you'll never see me again_

Ryou kept on running he was far away from his house far away from his "lover" Yami Bakura.

"Yami Bakura I'll never let you hurt me again" Ryou whispered to the wind as he ran his sneakers splashing into several puddles the Rain stinging his pale milky-white face and hands.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Ryou screamed into the winds tripping on the cold concrete falling over as the Mellinium Ring that he was wearing clanked to the ground.

_I thought you loved me_

_But I was wrong_

_You only used me_

_What else am I to do?  
_

_I will run _

_Away from you_

_Away from all the pain_

A entire street gang watched as Ryou feel grabbing him by the arms and shoving him into the alley wall as the leader a big bulky man who wore a black shirt and jeans with sneakers smirked looking intoRyou's eyes which were of pure fear.

"Hehehehehe hello" he said licking Ryou's left cheek which made the Albino twitch a bit.

"Hway bwoss caan e pley weith em?" Another bulky man with the same outfit- the one holding Ryou up said dumbly as the other man nodded and Ryou was beaten by several of the men blood went to the ground as Ryou was about to go unconcious.

_I never want to see you again_

_But we attract_

_I've hope you changed_

_Have you_

_Do you love me?  
_

_Or am I a puppet_

_Controlled by you?_

Yami Bakura was starting to get worried as he ran he had searched the house yet found no trace of the hikari.

The drunkeness had faded a long time ago as he stopeed and heard someobody gettign beaten up as he heard a cry of pain- It was Ryou's!

"RYOU!" Yami Bakura yelled running to where he had heard the noise to find Ryou being beaten up by the gang.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE OR FEEL MY WRATH!" Yami Bakura shouted getting the two men's attention as the dumber of the two went at Yami Bakura punching him in the stomach knocking the air fromthe tomb robberfor a second but after that he sent the two guys to the shadow realm.

The other gang members tore the Mellinium Ring from Yami Bakura's neck and beated him worse than Ryou as he banished them to the shadow realm when he finally got his hand on the Mellinium Ring again.

_Will you at least_

_Tell me that?_

Ryou's body was covered in bruises and blood was in a small pool around him as his Yami Bakura ran to him trying to get Ryou to awake and feeling for a pulse it was still there thankRa!

"Ryou I'll get you out of here Oh gods I'm sorry" Yami Bakura picked up Ryou on his back and not even the gods himself could catch up as he sped to the hospital.

_You care for me_

_Now I realize_

_Don't leave me now_

_Now that I love you _

_and You once again_

_Love me_

Ryou woke up on the hospital bed his body was one mass of pain from the beating he had gotten he looked over to see Yami Bakura on the other bed he didn't look half as bad as his Yami did.

"Ah you have awakened" a doctor said looking at Ryou as Ryou asked "Is he alright?"

The Doctor shook his head "I'm sorry but He'll be lucky to survive the Night" as Ryou sat up fast as his body shot with pain "NO!" he yelled at the doctor his eyes looked like Yami Bakura's for once.

"I know it is a hard thing to figure out but he got alot of broken ribs and part of his brain is damaged a bit." the doctor said as Ryou got up from the bed much to the doctor's dislike as he grabbed Yami Bakura's pale hand tightly.

"Yami Bakura I-I love you I'm sorry it is all my fault your like this" Ryou studdered as the doctor put his hand on Ryou's shoulder "You must get back to bed sir" as Ryou yelled at him "NO I WILL STAY HERE WITH HIM!" the doctor walked back scared of the Albino boy.

* * *

**In the Morning**

Ryou's eyes fluttered open he wondered what had awoken him but foudn his hand against something that was twitching.

Yami Bakura's hand was twitching as the older male albino's eyes fluttered open as the streaks from the sun entered the white hospital room.

"YAMI!" Ryou yelled with happyness and hugged his alter ego who petted Ryou's white hair and smirked as Ryou smiled "WELCOME BACK!" still hugging Yami Bakura.

Ryou and Yami Bakura stayed at the hospital for another month until they were finally discharged from it with full health but Yami Bakura had scar across his stomach when the guy punched him.

**1 Month after discharge from hospital**

Yami Bakura leaned against his lighter half as they watched a movie and ate popcorn together.

"I promise I won't run away again" Ryou whispered in his Darker Half's ear.

"You better not I don't want to have the trouble of finding you again" Yami Bakura whispered to Ryou who got up and was in a running position and "ran away" in the house as Yami Bakuar growled got up and chased his Abiou as a Change of Heart card drifted to the ground on the Mellinium Ring.

End

* * *

Yami Bakura is evil I KNOW but he is out of character because he is madly in love with Ryou! 

ALRIGHT

SO DON'T BE SENDING ME FLAMES ABOUT THAT OR WHEN THE DUMB GANSTER ASKS TO "PLAY" WITH RYOU!

Oh about the Song- THE SONG WAS TO SHORT FOR THE ENTIRE FICCY SO I DIDN'T FORGET TO PUT THE REST IN!

Those are the three things that you cannot flame me about please don't since they are obvious things

Read and Review!


End file.
